darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Log 13
Back to Main Page Back to 2012 Logs Category:Robustus’s Logs Category:Bumblebee’s Logs Category:Optimus Prime’s Logs 2/6/2012 04:54 PM Near Iacon With some of his troopers, Optimus Prime strides out of Iacon, pausing at the edge to look over the terrain a moment, in silent. His eyes were creased with a frown as he waited for the others to gather up, his blue optics panning over to view each one. Robustus had to depart the construction work at the clinic as the comm from the Autobots came for medics to show up here. He drives up and transforms, hmming softly then approaching the Prime. Dodging between larger mechs, Bumblebee follows along with the rest of the troops. The refugee camp is full of all sorts of people, and he glances around curiously. He's heard that the Prime is here, but hasn't met him yet - he's eager to know what his leader is like. He spots him to one side, and slows down, walking towards him. He's been told to meet with him, but he's not sure what for. Prime's eyes glance towards Robustus, nodding to the neutral medic. And then to the yellow one approaching, those optics brightening "Ah. You must be Bumblebee" he turns squarely to face the new arrival, gesturing in a 'one moment' gesture to Robustus. Robustus inclines his head toward the Prime, though the medic is already looking around curiously. Bumblebee smiles at the Prime, his fuel tank feeling a bit tight. He's nervous, and for good reason - it's /the Prime/. He takes a deep in-vent of air as he reaches the mech and then tries to relax. "Sir - Bumblebee, reporting for duty." He salutes, then waits in anticipation. "Excellent. At ease, Bumblebee." responds Prime, saluting in return. Then he gestures "Thank you for joining us, Robustus. I know you are busy with your new clinic." Robustus inclines his head, "Not a problem. I am glad to be able to help." Bumblebee tilts his head, not having met Robustus before. "Ah- speaking of help.. I've been wondering, what's my role here? I mean, I'm a scout.. I wouldn't think I'd be much use in a refugee camp, unless you need information on someone here. Or-" he gestures at Robustus - "am I helping you today, sir?" "Today we'll just be inspecting buildings and marking the ones that cannot be used until repaired." explains Optimus "As well as, if need be, finding and rescuing survivors. Think you're up to that?" Robustus turns his visored gaze toward the minibot and gives a hint of a smile. Prime handles the answer well enough, "Works for me." he intones. Bumblebee nods. "I can do that. I guess if anybody's injured I come get you, sir?" Again, a nod of his head towards Robustus. "I have basic medical skills, like any other, but when it comes to anything more complicated than dented plating or a cracked fuel line, I'm out of my depth." "We'll be sticking together as a group. Any specific instructions for this mission, Robustus? " asks Prime as he unfolds his arms. Robustus hms softly to Bee's words, inclining his head toward the mech. Then he looks to Prime, "The most seriously injured will be my first priority. If there is anyone that looks structurally compromised do not move them. Basic medical skills used to keep anyone injured stable. Be good to have some energon on all coming along." Bumblebee acknowledges this and turns to look out over the camp. "That's.. a lot of people. There's bound to be a lot of injured.. sir?" He looks up at Prime. "Have- were there any fatalities? During the, um, move?" He really hopes not, but the 'quake was huge. Anything could have happened. "Not that we are aware of. Mostly broken windows and a few fallen ceilings, and one moderative crash on the highway. But no deaths directly related." notes Prime solemnly as he starts to march down the road, leading the other two "We'll start on the west side. I have a tanker coming with the energon." Robustus listens quietly to the reply, smiling a hint more at the new there were no fatalities. He falls in beside the Prime, "A small blessing in this odd time." he notes. Bumblebee moves off with them, staying a respectful step behind the Prime. "Yeah, it'd've been awful if somebody had died. Has the clinic been busy, sir?" he asks the medic. Prime falls silent as he leads the way towards the western block now, listening to the two speak as they start to approach the first of several cracked buildings. Robustus takes out his handheld medical scanner as they close in on the buildings ahead. "Busy with construction at the moment, got a lot of work to do to get that building back up to code." Bumblebee makes a sympathetic noise and nods. "It's a shame. If there's ever anything I can do.." "You have your own duties to tend to first, Bumblebee." notes Prime quietly "But Robustus will be helped by us by sheer proximity. Robustus smiles to the offer, but defers to the Prime. "Your commander is right, duty before volunteerism." the medic notes, moving into the first building with the group, ready to attend to the first injured they find. Glancing over the building, Optimus inspects it carefully before moving up to the opened door "Hello? Anyone inside? " he called in, glancing about. "Any signs of life on the scanner, Robustus?" Bumblebee looks shocked, before protesting mildly, "I know I have my own duties. But I also have my own free time, right? I only meant.. if I was free, then I could put in time at the clinic. That's all." He steps into the building after the Prime, glancing around for anybody who might be there, but unable to answer. Robustus hms and moves off to his right, "This way." he states, moving quickly through what debris there is in the hallway. "That would be appreciated." this toward Bumblebee. "Just don’t overwork yourself." notes Prime, finding amusement in the hypocrisy of that statement "You need to take your free time to relax as well." Bumblebee follows Robustus, skirting the rubble as best he can. "Yessir. Of course." Robustus moves along heading to the end of the hallway where the roof caved in, he magnetizes his scanner to his hip so he can remove some of the debris out of his way, "Got a signal beyond this cave in." Prime steps up behind Robustus, glancing at the debris thoughtfully. Could he lift it? "Bumblebee, if I lifted this beam, do you think you could wriggle through?" Bumblebee looks at the beam, considering. "Probably. Dunno how I'd get the other mech back, though.." He looks up at Prime. "Is there another way out, d'you think, that I could lead him to?" Robustus looks to the Prime, "I'll assist you with the beam." then to Bee, "Only move them if they appear able to withstand it." "If they could leave they probably could already. I want you to go in and see if they can be pulled out, if they can be." he nods at Robustus as he steps up to the door, then looks to Bumblebee "Can you do it?" Bumblebee nods determinedly. "I can." He crouches, ready to squirm beneath the beam. "Ready when you are, sir!" Prime tenses as he grips under the beam, then with a grunt, carefully lifts it up enough for Bumblebee "Is that enough? " he asks, voice tight Robustus grips the beam as well, knees bent and lifts in time with Prime. Bumblebee darts forward, squeezing through the gap. "I'm through! Oh." There is a mech behind the blockage - leaning against it, in fact. Lifting the obstruction has moved him a little. "Um, hello? Can you hear me?" Bumblebee reaches towards him to determine if he's unconscious. The mech groans a little bit, his optics flickering on as he stirs "What happened? " he asked, groggily. It was a red minibot, a lot like bumblebee. Robustus suggests to Prime, "May want to use a bit more leg power so you don't overstress your cerebral spinal assembly." Then to Bee he calls out, "Give me an idea of injuries Bumblebee, any sign of structural integrity compromise?" A grunt from prime. Then he lifts a little more, adjusting his stance "Thank you." he falls silent for the reply Bumblebee squirms a little closer to the mech. It's cramped behind here - he's not sure there's any other way out, but with the size of this guy, he'll get out the same way 'Bee came in. He takes the mech's hand and squeezes. "Can you feel that? If you can, squeeze back, okay? I want to know if your sensory array is messed up. Also, where'd'you feel pain?" He can see dents and stuff, but so far, hasn't noticed much else, and calls as much back through to Robustus. Robustus listens to the information and nods a bit. "OKay good. See if you can assist the patient out the way you came in while we hold this beam up." "Ow. Yes. I can feel it "The other minibot grunts a little bit, stirring more as his optics blink a few times "My legs hurt a little bit.." he squeezed back. "I think I’m intact... but I don’t know if I want to stay here." he admits uncertainly. Bumblebee laughs a little, quickly checking over the mech for any damage that may not have been so apparent the first time and then maneuvers him over to the exit. "I should think not. Let's get you out of here. Your legs hurt, so to stop you having to use them, I'm going to lie you down so you go head-first, and then help you wriggle out, ok? One of the mechs through there might be able to pull you through, too, once you get far enough." He lies the mech down on his back and moves him so his arms are out above his head, then begins to push him through the opening. "Injured coming through," he calls to the others on the open side. Optimus shifts a little, but holds steady as he listens, nodding "So far, we're holding steady." he notes, not at all bothered by the strain. Robustus isn't bothered by it either, but then he's sturdier than most and is obviously stronger than he appears to be. "Understood Bumblebee." the medic replies, a glance back, "If someone could assist the injured out that would be helpful." "I can hold it up long enough for you to pull him clear, Robustus." notes Prime. The red one follows Bumblebee carefully, pulling himself along to the opening. Robustus hms to that then shrugs, pulling a hand free to test Primes' resolve before releasing the beam fully and assisting with the rescue effort of the patient. Prime’s legs bend an inch more, but then he goes utterly still, steadfastly refusing to give in to gravity. Bumblebee nudges the mech closer to Robustus. "Sorry, Prime," he gasps, as the beam drops by a tiny amount. It must have been an incredible strain. "Can you get his hand, Robustus? Once he's out, I'll come through, ok?" Robustus crouches to take hold of the mech and pulls him free of the area, "Come out quickly." the medic notes, shifting himself out of the way fully along with the injured mech. Bumblebee drags himself out hurriedly. "I'm through, Prime," he says. "You can let go now!" The red one reaches out as Bumblebee pulls out, and puffs in relief as he's pulled free. Battered, slightly crushed, but intact. Robustus is already scanning the mech as he checks him over. "Good work Bumblebee." the medic states. The mech is crushed slightly, battered up but intact as he lays there, somewhat tired. with a CRASH, Prime lets the beam finally fall. "Ahhh..." he sighs.